utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Haruka Nanami
Haruka Nanami (七海 春歌 Nanami Haruka) is the heroine of the story. She enters Saotome Academy in the hopes of becoming a music composer - more so for her idol, HAYATO. In the anime, she is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro (沢城 みゆき Sawashiro Miyuki). Apperance She has short, reddish-orange hair and bright, greenish-yellow eyes, both in the game and anime. She is also shorter than most other characters, except Kurusu Syo. Personality Nanami Haruka is shown to be a shy, kindhearted girl with a love for music. She is dubbed as the Goddess of Music ''by Tsukimiya Ringo and Saotome Shining, because of her courage and her ability to give strength to everyone thanks to her music. She may be a slight klutz, but makes up for this with her perseverance and her strong willingness to help people. History As a child, Haruka was sickly and had poor health, so her parents decided for her to stay in the countryside with her grandmother. There, she eventually learned how to play the piano (though notably she cannot read music sheets) with her grandmother. Once she returned to the city, her health began to fail once more. HAYATO, thanks to his songs, was able to help her recover. She was inspired to become a music composer for HAYATO and was encourage to attend Saotome Academy to fulfill her dreams. Plot Anime Haruka is late for the entry exam at Saotome Academy for young musical talents. Otoya Ittoki helps Haruka, together with Jinguji Ren. It is revealed that she was late because she helped a young girl who had lost her umbrella in the snow. The headmaster arrives and tells the security guards to let Haruka take the test. She is accepted into the school. Game Manga Relationships Otoya Ittoki Haruka met Otoya at the school gate when the guards were not allowing her to enter the school because she's already late. She fell on the ground then Otoya comes to her aid and helped her in convincing the guards. After the exam, Haruka went to her assigned class (Class A) where she met Otoya and found out that they're going to attend the same class. They were paired for their first assignment which is to make a song. Otoya, being in the idol course, will write the lyrics, and Haruka will be the one to compose as she is in musical composition course. Otoya and Haruka quickly becomes good friends, they're both beginners when it comes to writing music and thereby is also to support each other a great deal. Even though the school forbids romance between students, Otoya has a secret crush on Haruka, who was also his inspiration for the lyrics to their first paired-up project. 'In REPEAT:' Haruka first met Otoya on the train to school. She was groped by a pervert and didn't know how to react in such situations. Otoya saw this and helped her by shooing the pervert away, but soon she was swept all the way out of the train by the crowd. They soon meet at school and found out that they're gonna be classmates from now on. Ringo-sensei soon asked the songwriters to pair up with the idols-to-be by drawing lots. Otoya and Haruka got the same number and ended up being partners. After knowing each other for a few months, Otoya decides to ask Haruka out on a date. While on the date, Otoya asks Haruka if he can call her "Haruka" instead of "Nanami". She accepts and decides to call him "Otoya-kun" from now on. Otoya later confesses to her and the two go against the "no-love rule". Amazed by their determination to be together, Shining Saotome made a bet with them. He's willing to let them date if they win the graduation audition in March, plus Otoya has to undergo Shining's "training hell". The two of them end up wining the audition. In the end, they're graduating and entering Shining Agency, continuing to tell love throught their songs. Masato Hijirikawa Masato is one of Haruka's classmates in A class. He helped her remember why she loves playing the piano when she was being bullied by her classmates. Haruka and Masato have a thing in common; their favorite instrument is the piano. Masato wrote a song about Haruka called "Knocking On The Mind", which was performed in the third episode of the anime. Trivia *''Haruka ''means ''spring song, while her family name Nanami means seven seas. *In episode 6 of the anime, She admitted that she loves basking at the sun just like Natsuki's dog, Elizabeth. *Nanami strikingly resemble Mamori Anazaki from Eyeshield 21 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Composer Category:A Class Category:S Class Category:ST☆RISH Category:Saotome Academy